Romeo & Juliet
by seaweedqueen
Summary: [One-Shot] Draco and Hermione have been secretly dating for over a year. Their secret is discovered by Lucius who is planning to kill them. Will they escape or will death overcome them?


**_Romeo And Juliet_**

The lush green grass spread for what seemed to be forever, rain pelted down in buckets, though softly. There was a dull glow being emitted from the full moon that shone down on the earth. A large castle loomed ahead of the young man who dashed across the grounds, his platinum blonde hair flashing under the luminescent light.

His facial features were visible under the pale light. His skin itself was of a pale, dull colour yet his shocking blue eyes gave away the fusion of emotions that ran through him. His chin was slightly pointed but in an elegant manner and his cheeks were slightly flushed from his running. He had a classy, aristocratic air about him. Call him crazy but all he was dressed in was a pair of black suit pants and a thin white shirt which clung to his muscular body. He truly was the man that all women wanted.

He came to an abrupt stop when he reached the castle. He quickly searched the walls until he found what he was looking for. There was a large balcony jutting out of the walls, two storeys high. There were small vines growing on the wall, giving him easy access to the balcony. He rushed over to the balcony, his hair sticking to his wet features. Drops stuck to his lashes and then fell to the ground due to their weight. He grabbed the vines and slowly began to scale the wall. He gasped with shock when a young pureblooded lady came out on the balcony but soon was smiling dreamily.

Her features were intoxicating. Her hair lay on her delicate shoulders in soft curls, trailing to the small of her back. She was a small-made woman with soft, dainty hands. Her chocolate/honey eyes sparkled in the moonlight. She had a small button-like nose and long lashes. She too wasn't appropriately dressed for the weather, in only a small, silk nightdress. Nevertheless, the man couldn't help but stare. She walked out into the pouring rain, her mousy hair quickly becoming a colour close to black. She rested her hands on the balcony as she leaned out.

**Romeo, Romeo, where for art thou Romeo?**

The young woman let out a small sigh. "Oh Draco…" the man let out a small gasp at the sound of his name. "Where are you now?" Draco smiled softly at his lover's words. He wanted to run out and hold her in his arms yet she didn't seem finished.

**Refuse thy father, and deny thy name;**

**Or if thou wilt not, then be but sworn my love,**

**And I'll no longer be a Capulet.**

"Oh my love…why must we go through the pain that we do…" she sighed heavily as a tear escaped her eyes. Draco felt his heart drop as he saw the tear come from her eye. "Oh! If only you could…if you didn't have to listen to Lucius…if only you would forswear your name…" Draco felt a tear escape his own eye as her words made him remember the way they had to hide their relationships scorning one another in the hallways. "If you won't, dear Draco, then I will give you my heart and all the love I have and I'll disown my name, I will no longer be a Christianson."

**Shall I hear more or shall I speak at this?**

The blonde man's heart leapt when he heard these words. Did his beloved love him so much that she would give up her family and leave the Light Side? "Oh my Hermione. Should I speak to you now or wait for more?" He whispered to himself. He had hardly any time to make his decision as Hermione Christianson spoke again.

**Tis but thy name that is my enemy;**

**Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.**

"It isn't you that are my enemy. No…you are too good to ever belong to the Dark side. It is your name, your long line of descendants that is what keeps me from you." Draco thought over this. It was true vice versa as well. She would never be allowed to marry one like him, she was a light sided fighter and though he himself was neutral, his descendants were all a part of the dark side. Though his Hermione had found out her true heritage, a year after their love affair had begun, they would never be allowed to declare their love for each other. They were truly star-crossed lovers. "You may be a Malfoy but you are your own person. Why can't anybody else see the good in you?"

**What's Montague? It is nor hand nor foot,**

**Nor arm nor face, nor any other part**

**Belonging to a man. Oh be some other name!**

Tears were freely falling from the eyes of both. They were cursed in their own eyes. "What is a Malfoy? It is just a name! It isn't a hand or a foot, it's not an damned arm or a face! It isn't any other part of a human's body! What is it? Why couldn't you just be of some other name!" Hermione cried out in frustration. "Why…" the same thoughts ran through Draco's head. If only she wasn't a Christianson but someone else…like a Zambini.

**What's in a name? That which we call a rose**

**By any other word would smell as sweet;**

**So Romeo would, were he not Romeo called**

**Retain that dear perfection which he owes**

"WHAT IS A NAME! I'M CHALLENGING YOU UP THERE!" Hermione shouted to the heavens. "WHAT IS A NAME?" She sighed heavily and continued in a soft tone. "Even if we called a rose by another name, it would smell as sweet as it does. Therefore…Draco…even if you weren't called Draco Malfoy…you would have all that I love of you. You would still have that perfection that I love and need. If you weren't a Malfoy…"

**Without that title, Romeo, doff thy name**

**And for thy name, which is no part of thee**

**Take all myself**

Draco smiled softly. Oh if he weren't a Malfoy, if only… "Draco…doff your name and take me! Take my love and my heart with you. Your name, to me, is no part of you. You aren't a Malfoy to me…but Draco…the man I love with all my heart." Draco's face had spread into a wide grin…yes…he loved her…he knew it and he had the knowledge that she loved him two. He couldn't hold it in him any longer. He scrambled up the vines as quickly as his feet would allow him.

Hermione let out a yelp of shock but overcame it, rushing to him and engulfing him in a warm embrace. "Draco! How long have you been out there? You're absolutely soaking! You'll catch a cold, you idiot!" She scolded, holding him tightly in her arms not wanting to ever let go.

"Good evening to you too, my sweet hypocrite." He pulled away slightly to see a sheepish smile playing across those sweet lips that he craved. He cupped her cheek in his hand and felt his heart leap again when she pushed her cheek further into his palm, smiling softly and looking up at him with adoration. He lowered his head and captured her lips in an innocent kiss. He moved his lips to her neck where he placed small kisses on her. Hermione smiled with joy as she felt her heart flutter with love.

He pulled back and held her close to him. "Never leave me, Mya." Hermione smiled as she nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck. "Wouldn't dream of it…if you were out there longer enough, you would've heard me say so…"

Draco pulled back warily. "Hermione…I thought I would have never heard those words from your lips and yet I did. I have loved you for so long, Mya but was just so afraid that you didn't share my feelings…but I now know that you do." Hermione smiled softly as he held her hands over his heart. "Hermione, the love of my life, I need you with me no matter what to go through everything with me. Will you be my fiancée?" Hermione gasped with shock at his choice of words before smiling widely.

"Yes, Draco. Of course." She embraced him tightly as he did her. He reached into his pocket and took out a small box, which was now soaked through. He opened it slowly and Hermione gasped with glee. There were two rings inside the box. One was a simple gold ring with diamonds encrusted on the band. The other was similar yet with a three large diamonds in the middle. Hermione smiled widely as Draco took the one with the three large glimmering diamonds and placed it lovingly on her finger. Hermione cocked her head to the side.

"What's the other ring for Draco?" She saw a glimmer of worry flit across his face. "What's wrong, love?"

Draco shook his head before speaking softly. "Mya…I'm not sure how we're going to get through this? We will surely be killed soon. My father found out. Blaise's father told him that Lucius is planning to kill me…and you. Marry me tonight. I know a way we can do this ourselves." Hermione gaped at her fiancée. "I know this is a shock but they are coming tonight. They will attack tonight. There is no way that we will survive this. There are several of them. I would rather die knowing that you are my wife."

Hermione's eyes filled with tears yet to Draco's surprise she nodded. "I will die as Mrs. Hermione Sharia Malfoy." Draco smiled softly as he took Hermione's hand in his.

"When I nod, point your wand at me and say the words 'Legame di amore'." Hermione nodded.

"Col potere del nostro amore, combinarci col vincolo di matrimonio. Legarci con un contratto infrangibile. Tenerci insieme per tutta l'eternità. Per sempre ameremo, per sempre saremo. Quest'amore durerà per tutta l'eternità."

A golden glow had surrounded the pair when Draco started the chant. It grew brighter and brighter with his words. Hermione watched her beloved slowly chant and snapped back into attention when she saw him nod.

"Legame di amore!" They shouted in unison. A blinding flash of light filled the skies yet left almost as suddenly. They looked down suddenly. They smiled widely as they saw a ribbon tied around both their wrists. It was a pearly white colour with golden trimming. In golden cursive it said, 'Mr & Mrs. Malfoy'.

They looked up at each other with bright smiles. Draco wrapped his arms protectively around her waist as she tangled her fingers in his golden locks. Slowly he caught her mouth in a kiss. Hermione moaned with satisfaction as his warm tongue entered her cold lips. Before long they were fighting a raging battle for dominance, neither winning as they pulled back in a lack of breath. The newlyweds held each other tightly, never wanting to be parted. They cherished that moment, swept up in a sweet embrace.

Draco pulled back suddenly eliciting a sharp gasp. "Drake? What's wrong, sweetie?" But Draco didn't answer. He stared behind her with shock. She spun around in fear. Small lights were in the distance, at least twenty of them. They were here. Draco grabbed his wife's hand and pulled her into the safety of her room, shutting the doors behind them. He took her over to her bed where they sat down, fearfully.

"Mya…they're going to take you first. They want me to know that you are dead before I die. I couldn't bear the fact, knowing that you are dead." A single tear escaped his clouded eyes. Hermione lovingly grasped his hand, fear cascading down her cheeks in the form of tears. Draco let out a strangled sob. If there was anything that he hated the most, it was seeing her tears.

"I don't want to die at their hands, Draco. I don't want it to be them to take my life."

Draco sighed softly. "Neither…" he pulled back slightly and reached into his pocket again. Yet again, he pulled out a saturated velvet box and handed it to Hermione. She opened it to reveal another ring. She shot a questioning glance at Draco before admiring the beauty of it. It was also a golden band with diamonds set in it but a few of the diamonds were of a pale pink colour. As she admired it she saw engraving on the inside, 'This Love Will Last For All Eternity' in small fine print. "An eternity ring. I want you to have this, Mya."

He slipped the beautiful ring on her finger carefully and kissed her softly. "My Hermione…I'm not going to allow them to take me but I know that there isn't even a small chance that I will escape this alive."

Hermione looked up at her lover in distress. "What are you saying, Draco? You're not…not going to… to kill yourself…a-are you!" Draco looked down at their entwined hands.

"I'm sorry…"

Hermione let out a suppressed sob. "NO!" she cried standing up. Draco looked at her pleadingly, pulled her to sit down again.

"I have to, my sweet dream. I must…you know that you are my life, my angel, my saviour, the love of my life. You are the only good thing that has ever happened to me. I must, precious beauty."

Hermione gave him a determined look. "If you must then so be it. But…I will too. We will die together."

Draco looked up at his sweetheart with surprise before smiling softly. "I think I have enough for the two of us. I found some…dangerous poison…in my father's old dungeons." He took out two small vials. "I brought an extra just in case anything happened to the other one…" he added sheepishly.

Hermione smiled taking the other. They sat together, Hermione seated on Draco's lap. His arm was wrapped lovingly around her waist and her hand held the hand tightly. In silence they uncapped the vials. Before they had any, Draco kissed her softly. Hermione deepened their kiss, their tongues fighting their last battle.

They raised the small bottles to their lips slowly and after a short nod they tipped their heads back drinking the poison. They dropped the vials and held each other tightly.

Slowly as if like a vacuum, the darkness came upon them, the light fading away softly. "I love you," they whispered for the last time before they fell back onto the silk of the bed, never to breathe again.

And their love did last for all eternity.

_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart_

_It's the end of the world in my mind_

_Then your voice pulls me back_

_Like a wake-up call_

_I've been looking for the answer_

_Somewhere_

_I couldn't see that it was right there_

_But now I know, what I didn't know_

_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make be believe in myself_

_When nobody else can help_

_Because you live_

_My world…_

_Has twice as many stars in the sky_

_It's all right. I survived. I'm alive again_

_Cause of you, made it through every storm_

_What is life? What's the use?_

_If you're killing time._

_I'm so glad I found an angel_

_Someone who…_

_Was there when all my hopes fell_

_I wanna fly looking in your eyes_

_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make be believe in myself_

_When nobody else can help_

_Because you live_

_My world…_

_Has twice as many stars in the sky_

_Because you live…I live_

_Because you live, there's a reason why_

_I carry on when I lose the fight_

_I want to give what you've given my_

_Always…_

_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make be believe in myself_

_When nobody else can help_

_Because you live_

_My world…_

_Has twice as many stars in the sky_

_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make be believe in myself_

_When nobody else can help_

_Because you live_

_My world…_

_Has everything I need to survive._

_Because you live…I live…I live_

_**Jesse McCartney – Because You Live**_


End file.
